Cowboy Casanova
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: song fic based on Cowboy Casanova, Just Dance, and One Last Time. I own nothing Harry Potter
1. Cowboy Casanova

**my first song fic...i own nothing...characters are jk rowlings and song is carrie underwoods**

* * *

**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**-**

"Luna you can't go there," Ginny warned her friend.

"But Ginny, he's like perfect. Why don't you want me to be happy?" Luna asked, still not peeling her eyes away from the tall blonde leaning against the wall.

"I want you to be happy, but trust me. He won't bring you happiness, just pain."

Luna didn't answer, but instead kept staring toward the tall, blonde Slytherin in question. They were at a party in the Gryffindor common room when Luna had first noticed this said blonde. Ginny immediately tried to get the thoughts out of her head and show her what Draco Malfoy truly was, but she didn't seem to want to listen.

Ginny couldn't stand to see him walk around like he owned the place and act like the bastard he was. Ginny was inwardly fuming when Luna asked, "Ginny, how do you know that he only brings pain?"

Ginny froze at the question and hesitantly answered, "I just know."

Luna didn't question her anymore, but Ginny's mind had gone back to the events she didn't want to relive.

_Flashback:_

_She was angrily pacing the back wall of the library trying to keep her emotions in tact. Ron had once again pissed her off and she was trying not to go and hex him for what he had done. Hermione had been trying to calm her down, but knew a lost cause when she saw one and left only moments before. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she was no longer alone until a unwelcome voice said, "What's up with you, Weaslette?"_

_Ginny jumped, slightly startled, and then glared at Draco Malfoy, retorting, "What's it to you Malfoy?"_

"_No need to bite my head off Weaslette."_

"_My name is Ginny," Ginny cut in._

"_And mine's Draco, what's your point?"_

"_Oh, just leave me the bloody hell alone Malfoy!"_

"_It's Draco and I had other things in mind," Draco responded and slowly took a step forward._

_Ginny took a step back and replied, "Oh, really?"_

"_Yes, really." Ginny felt her back hit the wall and saw Draco's lips moving closer to hers. She was about ready to push him away when his lips crashed into hers, causing her to melt into his embrace. She didn't know what had come over her, but she found herself kissing him back just as passionately as he was kissing her and giving him access to all of her mouth. _

_Before she knew it she found herself in a situation that she could only have dreamt of and believe me that was almost all she found herself dreaming about lately. Somehow they had both been rid of most of their clothing and they were both taking advantage of the new found skin. Ginny found herself running her hands over Draco's chiseled chest and arms and exploring places she never thought she'd have access to. _

_Ginny unexpectedly gasped when one of Draco's long, slender fingers found its way inside of her. He added another and another the whole time pumping them into Ginny's tight cavern and eliciting sounds of pleasure from deep within her. Almost too soon for Ginny's liking he pulled his fingers out and was positioned at her entrance. With one sharp thrust he was fully inside of her and working his magic. And there on the library table Draco took Ginny. _

**-**

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova****  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**

**-**

"Luna, he's a slimy snake like every other Slytherin and he can't be trusted."

"What did he do to you Ginny?" Luna asked, finally looking at her best friend.

Ginny hesitated and then replied, "Nothing."

Luna knew there was something Ginny was hiding, but decided it would be best not to push for now.

_Flashback:_

_Everything was going fine, Draco and Ginny were secretly together whenever time and schedules allowed. She thought things couldn't get better and found that she might have actually fallen for the Slytherin Sex God. Until one night when she was sitting in the Head's Dormitory talking to Hermione, which of course was shared with Draco. Hermione had been going on about whatever Draco had done to her that afternoon, when speak of the devil, Draco walked in with Pansy Parkinson draped around him. "Malfoy, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione asked, looking terrified at the sight in front of her. _

"_Why don't you mind your own business Mudblood," Draco shot back while leading Pansy to his dorm, never looking up once the whole time. _

_Hermione continued to rant on about how inconsiderate he was, but Ginny wasn't paying any attention because inside her heart was breaking. "Can you believe that?" Hermione asked and when she didn't get a response she asked, "Ginny is everything alright?"_

"_What?…oh, yeah," Ginny stuttered coming back to Hermione. "I'll go take care of it Hermione," Ginny said as she rose and headed towards the door that Draco and Pansy had just gone through. _

_Ginny opened the door and walked in without announcing her presence. As Draco looked up and opened his mouth to speak Ginny's had made contact with his cheek sending him backwards onto the bed. "What in the bloody hell was that for?" He yelled._

"_You know bloody well what that was for," Ginny screamed back trying to hold back her tears. _

_Draco finally realized who was in front of him and comprehension dawned on his face. Without another word Ginny stormed for his dorm and left him and their past behind her. _

_They hadn't spoken since that day._

_-_

**I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice**

-

Seeing Luna's face, Ginny knew that what she had said hadn't gotten through to her friend. "Luna, he will hurt you and break your heart. I have been there and I'm warning you he is not worth it."

"Can't you give him a chance Ginny. He might be different than he seems."

"He is not. He is not worth the time of day and you need to move on and not get involved with him."

To this Luna only responded by turning her attention back to the man who had broken her best friends heart.

-

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**

-

Ginny had found it almost impossible to move on and forget what had happened between the two of them. When she saw the way Luna was looking at him she went back to the times she had had with him and realize that she truly had fallen for him.

Little did Ginny know that Draco had regretted what he had done with Pansy and wished Ginny would give him a second chance. He knew she wouldn't, but also knew it wouldn't hurt to try. He had ruined the best thing he had ever had and had no idea how to get it back. That's when he saw Ginny and Luna staring at him.

-

**Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember**

-

"Luna, he's not right for you and he will hurt you. He knows the right things to say but will only end up hurting you in the end."

"I think if you give him a chance Gin, he will not be what he seems."

'He will break your heart just like he has with every girl before."

"Fine, I'll forget about him, but only because it's obvious that you want him for yourself.'

"Yeah right," Ginny replied sarcastically as she saw Draco staring right back at her. At this she turned and walked away, leaving her past where it belonged, in the past.

-

**He's a good time cowboy Casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**

-

Ginny tried her best to leave everything from that time behind her and moved on with her life. Her heart had been broken once, but she wouldn't let that happen again. And until this day only she and Draco know of what happened between the two of them and it will forever stay that way.

-

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**thanks for reading...please review**


	2. Just Dance

**i own nothing...song just dance is by lady gaga and colby o'donis**

* * *

**RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

It was Ginny's twenty-sixth birthday and almost ten years since the whole thing with Draco. Luna was over trying to talk Ginny into doing something other than sitting at home on the couch for her birthday. Ginny stubbornly kept turning down every suggestion that Luna made and thought for sure Luna would give up soon, but Luna had other plans.

Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her spot on the couch saying, "Ginny, we're going to party for your birthday whether you like it or not, so go get dressed."

"I don't want to do anything and any way I don't have anything to wear," Ginny complained.

"Put this on," Luna stated, handing Ginny a dress she had apparently brought alone for this occasion.

"Fine," Ginny groaned as she went into her bedroom and changed. The dress Luna had told her to put on had been a dress of storm cloud gray color that was knee length and had off the shoulder straps, Ginny loved how it fit her. As she was looking herself over in the mirror she realized that the dress was the same color as a certain man's eyes. This immediately made Ginny sadder than she had been and made her even less willing to follow along with Luna's plan.

When she walked out to tell Luna she didn't want to go she found her best friend in a stunning dress of deep blue with spaghetti straps and a black belt around the waistline. Seeing the look in Luna's eyes she knew she had no choice but to go along with her silly plan. So instead of turning Luna down she asked, "What about shoes?"

"Here," Luna said handing Ginny a pair of silver pumps, which Ginny quickly put on.

"Luna, where are we going?" Ginny asked warily.

"You'll see," Luna said casually as she pulled Ginny out the door and to their destination.

**I've had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone  
**

Luna had dragged Ginny to some dance club where everyone was gathered. Luna had obviously gone to a lot of trouble to arrange this for Ginny because Ginny had put up a good fight about not wanting a birthday party or anything along those lines. When they got there Ginny saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred and George, everyone she would have wanted with her on her birthday.

Everything had been going perfectly, she was surrounded with all of those she loved, until she saw the one person she swore she would never want to see again. She had been talking to Hermione and Luna when a slow song came on and Harry came up and asked her to dance. Ginny of course accepted and was standing in the crowd of other couples dancing. She was in Harry's arms and felt like this was where she was meant to be when she looked over his shoulder and saw none other that Draco Malfoy dancing with some bleach blonde bimbo. _Of course he'd be here with some slutty flawless blonde,_ Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny's heart fell when she saw the way they were moving together and even though she'd never admit it she wished that it were her he was moving like that with. Just with the sight of him memories for almost ten years ago came flooding back into Ginny's mind. The memories she had tried so hard to erase and the feelings she had attempted to extinguish all came rushing back and made her want to be anywhere but there. She couldn't understand why seeing him brought all of this upon her.

As soon as the song was over she rushed off to the bar where she would try to forget about the past. She tied to drown her feelings through drink after drink, but nothing seemed to help. She was close to breaking down sitting at the bar when Fred came over and asked, "What's wrong Gin?"

"Nothing," she answered almost inaudibly.

"Something is clearly wrong Ginny, you never drink this much," Fred pointed out.

"I don't want to talk about it Fred."

"Fine, but you can come drown your sorrows over here," Fred said as he led her over to the booth where Hermione, Luna, and Fred had been sitting. After Ginny slid into the booth Fred left to go find George, leaving Ginny alone with her two best friends and their looks of concern.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern.

Ginny looked around trying to decide how much to reveal about everything that was bugging her. She finally replied by saying, "It's a long story that started almost ten years ago."

"We have time," Luna replied airily.

"I know, I just don't know what to say yet," Ginny said while thinking. Then she turned to look at Luna and began, "Do you remember in our sixth year at the one party in the Gryffindor common room when I was trying to talk you out of something?"

"Yes," Luna replied, remembering that night and the way her best friend had discouraged any feelings she might have had for a certain Slytherin. Hermione just looked confused since she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Well," Ginny started, "you were right. Everything you guessed that night was right."

"I know," Luna said, clearly knowing more than Ginny had ever thought.

"Except it was more than just feelings, he had actually broken my heart."

"I know."

"How?" Ginny asked confused.

"Because that night when you were trying to get your point across you said 'I have been there and he's not worth it.'"

"You've known this whole time and you haven't said anything?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yes, I knew you would tell me when you were ready and it was your business not mine,' Luna replied sincerely and Ginny realized that Luna was the best friend she could ask for.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Hermione finally asked.

"At Hogwarts I had my heartbroken because I thought he had changed or wasn't the person everyone thought him to be," Ginny slowly informed Hermione.

"Who?" Hermione asked getting impatient.

Ginny blushed slightly and then answered in barely a whisper, "Draco Malfoy."

"What!?!"

"I was secretly with Draco Malfoy during my sixth year until he showed up in your dorm with Pansy draped around him. That's when I ended it."

"Wait, you mean the time you went and slapped him?" Hermione asked remembering that time.

"Yes," is all Ginny said.

"What in the hell were you thinking Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't thinking that's the problem, but I don't want to talk about it any more okay."

At this point Luna saw it fit to cut in and taking Ginny's hand she said, "Let's dance!" and then led her into the middle of the dance floor where she could try and forget about that time ten years ago.

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Ginny followed Luna onto the dance floor and there she let everything go and was just her usual crazy self. She danced their with Luna and her friends for a while until Luna caught her sneaking peaks at Draco. Luna then said, "Go have some fun with him."

Ginny bit her lip and thought about what her friend had just said and then replied, "Yeah, maybe I'll go torture him for a little while."

Luna smiled at her as she watched Ginny walk over to the man who ten years ago had ruined the best thing he had ever had.

When Ginny had reached where Draco stood dancing he was still with the blonde from earlier and Ginny felt a small pang of jealousy. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she went up behind him and ground her hips into his perfect ass.

Draco turned wondering who was interrupting him from the sexy girl in front of him. Turning he saw a blur of red as the girl turned to walk away, but he knew who was walking away from him because she had done it once before after slapping him in his dormitory. He'd know that flaming red hair anywhere; it was the same girl he had been dreaming about for almost ten years now.

When Ginny reached an open spot she turned to see if he was looking and when she caught his eye she gave him a look that had him turning to the gorgeous blonde model he had been with and making up some excuse to leave her. Before he fully registered what he was doing he had Ginny in his arms and they were moving together in a seductive dance.

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

Ginny found herself in Draco's arms in the middle of the dance floor moving as if they were one. They hadn't said a word, but they didn't really need to because they were saying all that needed to be said through their dancing. It was obvious to both that they missed what they had and wanted it back.

They were oblivious to those around them; it felt as if they were the only two on the dance floor. There was so much heat and passion in their dancing and it was easy for those who knew them that they were perfect together contrary to other beliefs.

Draco spun Ginny and her back was then against his chest, she could feel every muscle in his body pressed against her along with the large bulge in the front of his pants. Ginny could feel herself getting wetter by the second because of his desire for her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Do you feel how much I want you Ginny?"

In response she turned in his arms and ground her hips hard against his hardened erection extracting a moan to pass over his lips. Wanting to torture him some more she slowly slid her hand down his chest and over his member to caress him through his pants. He visibly stiffened as his breathing became uneven and he was no longer sure if he could restrain himself from taking Ginny right then and there.

He started to slowly move to cause some friction, causing Ginny to laugh and whisper, "Not quite yet, Malfoy."

He was shocked at the use of his surname and could only stare as Ginny walked off towards her friends.

**What's going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**

Ginny stood there laughing and talking with her friends, completely ignoring Draco. She could feel his eyes on her, but refused to look his way because she wanted to make him suffer like he had made her suffer.

Luna walked up and asked her, "How long are you going to keep him waiting?"

"Not really sure."

"You know you're killing him right?"

"Yes, I do, but torturing him is so much fun. Anyway he made me suffer for ten years so I figure I can make him suffer for a few minutes."

"He's sitting there talking to the blonde again," Luna observed.

"Oh, is he?" Ginny asked slightly jealous again.

"Yep, but he doesn't really seem interested in anything but you," Luna informed.

"Good," Ginny said happily.

Ron had clearly missed half of the night because at that moment he came over and asked Ginny, "Why is Malfoy staring at you?"

"Does it really matter Ron?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then go have Hermione fill you in," Ginny said as she turned to Luna and said, "Might as well torture him some more."

Luna laughed as Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. She made sure Draco could see as she slid her hands down Harry's back and cupped his ass with her hands causing Harry to look at her with surprise. She smiled at him and asked, "Will you play along?"

Harry glanced over at Malfoy and replied, "Sure, anything to bother Malfoy."

"Good," Ginny said, glad that Harry was willing to help. She was also glad that after their relationship ended they were able to stay friends.

Harry played along by kissing Ginny until she was breathless and she could tell that it was making Draco mad. She was obviously right because only a moment later there was a tap on Harry's shoulder and a very familiar voice asked, "Can I cut in?"

Ginny looked at Malfoy for a moment and then responded, "No, we're kind of busy."

Draco stood there dumbfounded as Ginny started to kiss Harry again. No girl had ever turned Draco Malfoy down and he was pissed at the man kissing _his_ girl.

Before Ginny knew it she was being pulled away from Harry's lips and Draco was saying, "We need to talk."

"No, I don't think we do Malfoy," Ginny stated as she once again turned around and walked off.

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog  
Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain't gonna give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car  
I'm a hit it, I'm a hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

Draco was in a club filled with the most beautiful women and he could have anyone of them, except the only one he wanted. He was never turned down and he didn't take no for an answer. No matter what it took he _would_ be leaving there that night with Ginny Weasley.

It killed him to watch her kiss the Wonderful Harry Potter in the middle of the dance floor. She was _his_ girl, no matter what anyone else said. Yes, she had made it pretty clear that night ten years ago that she would never deal with him again. He had started to believe that too, until she came up and started dancing with him.

She was perfect and beautiful with her dress that hugged every curve and matched his eye color. He had never seen anyone as perfect as she was, with her fiery red hair and her personality. He knew he had been a fool for not realizing this ten years before, but wanted a second chance.

She was over there talking and laughing with her friends, never looking his way. He was too afraid to go over and talk to her, even though he was Draco Malfoy he could not bring himself to be rejected by her again.

Draco was lost in his thoughts when he saw the girl occupying them turn and start to walk his way.

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

Ginny knew it was time to stop playing games with Draco and get to the point, so she turned and walked over to where he sat at the bar. When she reached him she grabbed his hand and without a word led him out the doors of the club and back to her apartment.

"Gin, we need to…" Draco started, but was stopped by Ginny putting her finger to his lips and saying, "Ssh. Not tonight, I only want one thing tonight."

With that Ginny's lips were on his and they were reacquainting themselves with each other's mouths. Ginny felt his tongue asking permission to enter her mouth and she granted it. Their tongues fought for dominance that was always something he had liked about her, she wasn't afraid to take charge.

Ginny's hands started to slowly unbutton his shirt and when she was finished he shrugged it off his shoulders, revealing the pale skin and chiseled chest that had been hidden. Ginny let her fingers trace every line on his chest and the definition of his strong arms. By the time she had finished Draco was working his magic on her neck and earning himself small moans that came from within her.

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

Ginny pushed Draco away, getting a look of confusion is return. After she was standing she grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom, shedding more clothes along the way. By the time they reached the bed and Draco was hovering over Ginny, they were down to only their undergarments.

Looking at him she could clearly see the bulge that was restrained by only his boxers and remembered their first time when she had found herself wondering if he could ever possibly fit within her. He had and it had caused her more pleasure than she had ever dreamed possible.

After working some more on Ginny's neck Draco reached behind her back and unhooked the clasped to her black lacy bra. He then proceeded to throw it on the floor next to the bed and then took one of her generous round breasts in his mouth and started to work his magic. Ginny was soon moaning uncontrollably as Draco continued to use his tongue, mouth, and hands on her breasts.

**Woo! Let's go!**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic**

Soon Draco's mouth had wondered down Ginny's stomach placing kisses along the way and ended right above the waist band to her matching lacy black underwear. Bringing his mouth back to hers, he let his hand wonder down between her thighs and stroked her through the thin barrier. The sensation made Ginny moan in pleasure and then in turn gasp as he slowly ended a long, slender finger into the depths of her.

He then pulled the finger out only to remove her underwear and then replaced the finger inside of her. He added another finger and slowly started to pump then in and out of Ginny's body, causing amazing tremors to shake through her body. Soon she was bucking her hips with the pace of his fingers and moaning in pleasure.

She soon came around his fingers and he slowly pulled them out of her once again and captured her lips once more.

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it's symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic**

Ginny broke the kiss as she pushed down his boxers, releasing his hardened member that they had been restraining. She took his in her hand and started to stroke his length, his body visibly stiffened and a husky moan came from somewhere deep within his throat.

He was soon panting from the pleasure that Ginny was giving him. He had forgotten how much pleasure she was able to bring him almost ten years before and once again found himself wondering why he ever let someone like her go. At this point he found himself saying, "Gin, I'm going to cum."

Ginny slowed the pace and slowly stopped all together, only to meet his lips once more. With one quick move he was once again on top and positioned at her wet entrance. With his eyes he silently asked her if this is what she wanted and saw what he needed to see.

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)**

With one quick, sharp thrust he was fully inside her and motionlessly waited for her to adjust to his size. She bucked her hips upward, showing that she was ready for all he had to give her.

In a blur of thrusting, moaning, and pleasure Draco was taking Ginny there on her bed. She met him with every thrust and soon found herself reaching her climax. With one long moan of, "Draco" she clenched around him almost sending him over the edge. He soon followed after a few more thrusts when she felt him spill his seed within her.

Pulling out he pulled Ginny into his arms and they fell asleep in each other's arms, reliving this night in their dreams along with the nights from ten years ago. They were meant to be together, but neither would ever admit how they felt for the other because of the fear of unrequited love.

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it. please let me know what you think. thanks for reading**


	3. One Last Time

**last addition to this songfic story. song fic to one last time by kellie pickler. i hope you enjoy**

* * *

It had been three months since Ginny's birthday and that night with Draco, but it was constantly on her mind. Neither of them would make the first move because they were both afraid of rejection and getting hurt. In the past months she had tried to move on and was having little success. Sitting at her kitchen table she opened the Daily Prophet and saw on the front page a huge picture of the man who had been occupying her mind and a woman with blonde hair who looked very familiar. Looking at the headline she read, 'The Wizarding World's Most Eligible Bachelor Engaged to Astoria Greengrass.' Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise and wished she had been able to move on like Draco was clearly doing.

Ginny knew that she would need to see Draco one more time before he got married, otherwise she would never be able to forget about what had happened in the past and she would never be able to move on.

Ginny turned on the spot once her decision was made, with her destination pictured in her mind.

**I wanna lay in your bed  
Stare in your eyes  
Feel your heart beating with mine  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time...  
**

The door was opened by Draco Malfoy, just the person Ginny had come to see. With realization of who was standing in front of him Draco's face was full of surprise and questions, but before he had a chance to ask anything, Ginny's lips were pressed to his and the door was slamming shut behind them. Kissing Ginny until they were both breathless Draco didn't even think about his upcoming wedding or his fiancée.

**There won't be any tears  
That's not why I'm here.  
Baby, turn out the lights and lets disappear.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time… **

Ginny kissed Draco until he was the only thing on her mind, she had forgotten about why she was there and what had caused this sudden decision, but at this moment she didn't seem to care. Ginny's back hit the wall and out of instinct she wrapped her legs around Draco's waist and continued to kiss. 

I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I wanna feel just like this  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time...

As she pulled Draco's shirt off over her head the realization of what was happening hit him and he set Ginny down and started to say, "Gin, what are we doi-," but he was cut off by Ginny putting her figure to his lips and saying, "No talking. Just kissing."

Draco nodded and continued to kiss her while he lead them up the stairs and to his bedroom. He pulled off her shirt and laid her back onto the bed where he continued his exploration of her mouth and body. He was working his magic on her as he pulled off her pants and continued.

**Your breath on my neck  
I don't wanna forget the smell of your skin.  
Touch me again.  
One Last Time...**

She could feel his breath on her neck and it brought back memories of their past times together. The memories that she wished would never go away, but at the same time needed them to go away. She took a deep breath as he explored her neck with his lips and took in the smell of him, the smell that she loved almost more than anything.

The way he was touching her was leaving a trail of fire in his wake and was causing her to shiver in pleasure. She never wanted this moment to end and she found herself hoping that she could stay in this moment forever.

Cause I'm not here to fight  
About who's wrong or right  
I just want your kiss  
I want to feel just like this.  
One Last Time...  
One Last Time...

Before they knew it they were both shed of all clothing and Draco was at Ginny's entrance. The next few moments were filled with sighs and moans of pleasure. They both knew which buttons to push to give the other what they needed and they knew each other so well that everything just felt right. After release they both lay there and wished that things could be different, but they both knew that even if they were things would never last because neither was willing to change for the other.

And then when you fall asleep  
I'll kiss your cheek  
Whisper goodnight  
I'll just leave  
One Last Time.

After Draco drifted off into sleep Ginny slid out of his arms and gathered her clothes. Once dressed she leaned over and kissed Draco on a pale cheek and whispered, "I have always and I always will love you."

As she walked out of the bedroom door she looked back Draco's sleeping form and whispered, "I just needed to be with you one last time."

**I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought**


End file.
